Through Fire And Flames
by Garcia1369
Summary: Camille was crying into her dad's chest, clinging tightly on his shirt.  Then it hit him.  Logan.  Why hadn't Logan said anything, and why wasn't he with Camille?


Latest news about Palm Woods?

Right now, it was currently on fire, and when I say fire, i mean more than alot of apartments blazing down.

Everyone was outside on the green and reporters were running around with cameras everywhere.

"Holy christ" Kendall jumed behind James as the window broke due to flames.

"I can't believe this" James mummbled, rubbing his eyes as Kendall continued to cling to him.

Katie was screaming and crying in to Mama Knights arms.

Carlos quickly looked around to see the Jennifer's all huddled together, all in histerics.

Camille was crying into her dad's chest, clinging tightly on his shirt.

Then it hit him.

Logan.

Why hadn't Logan said anything, and why wasn't he with Camille?

"Oh..Shit." Carlos frantically turned his head to find Logan, who was nowhere in sight.

His sight went back to the Palm Woods as another window shattered and glass fell to the ground, flames flying out the window.

"Kendall." Carlos nugged him.

Only not to get a response because he was crying along with James.

"KENDALL!" Carlos yelled, becoming worried about his friend, who was nowhere in sight.

Kendall's head suddenly hot up, his green eyes were glassy, and tears where flowing out of them.

"Logan!" Carlos snapped, rasing his hands slightly.

Kendall's eyes suddenly went huge, his sight quickly went towards the burning building.

"No..." Carlos turned towards the building, his eyes full of fear.

"NO...LOGAN" Carlos yelled and sprited towards the building, flying through the doors.

"CARLOS!" Kendall ran after Carlos, only to stop as the doors Carlos had just ran into, puffed out a thick cloud of smoke.

"Kendall,no, don't!" James grabbed a squrming Kendall, pulling him away from the building.

*With Carlos*

"Logan!" Carlos put his sleave over his mouth and nose, coughing slightly.

Carlos ran up the flight of stairs, after deciding that it was a bad idea to even push the lift button.

He got to the floor he wanted, spriting though the burning corridors, keeping his sleave over his mouth, refusing to move it.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled as the door to their apartment suddenly burst off the door frame, caused by some crazy flames.

he didn't care if his face got burned off by the flames, he just wanted his friend.

Carlo ran towards the door, quickly running through the door frame, spotting a coughing figure in the couner.

"Logie!" Carlos jumped forward towards Logan.

"Car-los?" Logan started coughing badly.

Logan suddenly fell to the floor, making Carlos run over to him and quickly picking him up, bridal- style.

"Its okay Logie" Carlos coughed. "I'll get you out of here, i promise"

Carlos stumpled out of the apartment, getting burnt in the process.

"Carlos.." Logan mummbled, clinging onto his shirt.

"Yeah Logie" Carlos started walking down the stairs, quickly but trying not to drop Logan, or fall down the stairs.

"We'll get out of here, right" Logan started coughing crazily again.  
>"Of course" Carlos mummbled.<p>

It wasn't long before Carlos was outside again, he started greadly taking as much oxygen as he could get, the dropped on the floor with Logan still in his arms, noticing that Kendall and James were running towards them, along with firefighters and some other people.

"Logie?" Carlos looked down at Logan, who's eyes were half open.

Logan coughed slightly as Kendall fell to his knees next to Carlos, suddenly hitting Carlos.  
>"Ow!" Carlos raised his arms slightly and gave Kendall a confused look."<br>"Thats for being a stupid idiot!" Kendall snaped.

Carlos frowned at Kendall.

Logan quickly sat up, coughing again a little, then looked at Carlos, pulling him in for a hug.

"You promised, thank you.." Logan mummbled.

"Its okay" Carlos hugged Logan back.

Logan pulled away slighty, looking Carlos in the eyes, before pressing his lips against the other boys.

"Thanks!" Logan smirked.

**A/N:**

**Two in one day? Wowsa!  
>and i have no idea where this story idea came from...<strong>

**Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review!**

**Love you all**

**Garica**

**xxxx**


End file.
